Stage Kiss
by Foxzet
Summary: Oneshot. Yaoi boyxboy . Don't like, don't read! After seeing Davis and Kari doing a stage kiss for their school play, Veemon ends up in a fierce argument with Davis. Can the two apologize each other? DaiVee. Rated T to be safe.


It was a sunny spring day. Davis was sitting in an easy chair reading a comic book, while Veemon was sitting on the couch channel surfing.

"Man... There's nothing good on the TV these days!" Veemon whined. He shut down the TV, and tossed the remote aside. He looked at Davis, grinned a little, and stood up from the couch. He crouched down, crawled right in front of Davis, and yelled "BOO!" as he stuck his head between Davis' arms.

"AAH!" Davis screamed, and nearly jumped out of the chair.

"Ha! Scaredy cat..." Veemon muttered and laughed as he walked off. "Oh, really..?" Davis said quietly, grabbed a small plastic bag, filled it with air, and popped it, making Veemon jump in the air.

"Who's the scaredy cat now, eh?" Davis asked, and laughed. "This means war..!" Veemon muttered, and leaped at Davis.

"Hey, let go of me!" Davis yelled, and started struggling with Veemon. After two minutes of brawling, Veemon was laying on top of Davis, grinned, and said "I won!"

"We'll see about that!" Davis replied, wrapped his arms behind Veemon's head, and kissed him. Veemon smiled as he started kissing Davis back.

Thirty seconds later, the doorbell rang. "Damnit!" Davis cursed, and stood up. Veemon jumped back on the couch, and looked as Davis wiped his clothes with his hands. "Coming!" Davis yelled as the doorbell rang again.

"Kari?" Davis wondered as he opened the door. "Hiya, Davis!" Kari replied, and smiled. "Can I come in?"

"S-sure." Davis replied, and stepped aside. "Hi, Veemon." Kari greeted Veemon. "Hi..." Veemon replied a little absently, until he noticed who had just arrived.

"Hmph... What she's doing on MY territory?" He thought, and glared at Kari, who was talking with Davis. "What the heck are you doing here, anyway?" Davis asked her.

"Don't you remember?" Kari wondered. "We were supposed to rehearse our school play together!"

"OH!" Davis exclaimed. "Right, now I remember!" Kari looked at Davis suspiciously, and giggled a little as she looked at Davis' reaction. "Come over here, please."

"Who does she think she is?" Veemon thought as he looked at Davis guiding Kari to Davis' room. "I have to make sure she doesn't do anything... WEIRD with my Davis-" However, Davis had already slammed the door shut. "Damnit..." Veemon muttered, and sat down back at the couch.

"Err... Is T.K. still mad at me?" Davis asked Kari, and looked slightly worried. "Naah, he's now just a little upset that he didn't get the role." Kari replied, and Davis chuckled nervously. "Good..." He muttered.

As they had been choosing the roles for the play a couple days back, Davis had immediatly wanted to take the leading role. However, there were a few problems: The lead actor would have to kiss the princess, who so happened to be played by Kari. Needless to say, T.K. was the only other person who wanted to be the lead, and they played rock-scissors-paper in order to decide who got the play the leading role. Davis won, and since then he had been avoiding any kind of contact with T.K.

"Sorry..." Davis muttered. "I had no idea you would be the one to play the princess... Or what the lead actor would have to do!" Kari just smiled encouragingly, and replied "It's okay."

They rehearsed their roles, reading the script from word to word. Even though Davis had some difficulties, Kari was helping him out. "Okay, now we're in the hardest part..." Davis stated, and chuckled nervously. "Y-yeah..." Kari replied.

Davis took a deep breath, and approached Kari. "No." He stated. "S-sorry, I can't do this, I just..." "I know." Kari said, and looked sympathetic. "You feel that you're cheating on Veemon, right?"

Davis gulped, and nodded. Kari was the only person he had told openly that he and Veemon were involved. Kari had asked Davis when she had noticed that he wasn't interested about her anymore. Now, Davis saw Kari as a close friend instead of a crush. Little did he know that T.K, Patamon and Gatomon were also aware of this fact...

"Well, we could do a stage kiss." Kari suggested. "Eh?" Davis wondered. "You know, to make everyone think we're kissing when we're actually not." Kari explained and smiled.

"Ehh, I've never done such a thing..." Davis muttered, and felt a little embarrassed. "I'll teach you." Kari replied.

"First, place your hands on my cheeks. Then place one of your thumbs on my lips." Kari said to Davis, who did as he was told. "Good. Okay, close your eyes now." Kari continued. "Then, bring your lips passionately towards mine." Davis was literally shaking out of nervousness as he approached Kari. Just a month ago, this would've been his biggest dream... "Now... Kiss your thumb. Nobody will be able to tell we're faking!" Kari stated and giggled. "O-okay." Davis replied, and approached his thumb on Kari's lips...

Veemon was standing outside Davis' room, trying to see what Davis and Kari were doing. "Man, I can't hear a thing!" He thought. "If she dares to touch Davis, I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." A picture formed in his head where Davis and Kari were kissing, and Veemon was left in the darkness all alone... "NOOO!" He yelled, and opened the door to Davis' room. At that same moment, Davis and Kari performed their stage kiss.

Veemon felt like he had just died: He looked at Davis and Kari, kissing each other passionately. "No... This...  
This can't be..." He muttered. Davis had just noticed Veemon had stepped into the room, and immediatly stopped 'kissing' Kari.

"Veemon..." He started. "T-this is not what you think it is-" "Oh, really?" Veemon asked quietly. "Then tell me,  
WHY THE HELL YOU WERE KISSING... KISSING... HER?"

"V-Veemon, we didn't really kiss, we're just practi-" Kari started, but was cut by Veemon, who angrily glared at her. "Shut up! So, T.K's not enough for you, bitch?" He shouted.

Kari gasped, and Davis stood up, his eyes filled with anger. "What did you say to her?" He asked, and was now shaking of anger. "You apologize her now!"

Veemon merely laughed off, and replied "Naah, I ain't feeling like it." "I said NOW!" Davis yelled, and grabbed Veemon's chest. "Davis, don't!" Kari said to him.

"Kari, this blue bastard just called you a bitch!" Davis stated. "Oh, so that's how much you care about me!" Veemon shouted, and leaped at Davis. "Guys, stop!" Kari screamed. Davis punched Veemon's cheek.

Veemon spat blood and a tooth out. "You... Jerk..." He muttered, glared at Davis and sobbed a little before rushing off from the room, and slammed the door shut.

"He deserved that." Davis muttered, and panted a little. "Davis!" Kari yelled out of shock. "Nobody insults my friends." Davis stated. "Davis, Veemon just overreacted." Kari replied. "You know just as good as I do that he LOVES you. That's why he called me... You know what."

Davis sighed a little. "True..." He said. "I'm a jerk. I need to go apologize." "You do that." Kari said, and smiled encouragingly. Davis gulped a little as he carefully opened the door.

"Veemon?" He asked. "Hey? Where are you?" He heard a faint cry from the living room. Davis rushed there, and saw Veemon crying on the couch with his face buried in a pillow.

"Umm, Veemon?" He started, and carefully approached him. He slowly sat down on the couch right next to Veemon. "Hey, are you okay?" "Take a guess." Veemon replied, and sniffled. Davis sighed quietly.

"Veemon, I'm sorry." He started. "I should have never punched you, or yelled at you. I just overreacted-" Veemon sat up, and hugged Davis. "No, I am sorry!" He stated. "I was just too paranoid, I should have never ever suspected that you would be cheating on me!"

"Hey, knock it off buddy." Davis said, stroke the back of Veemon's head and smiled. "It wasn't a real kiss, we were just rehearsing for our play." "R-really?" Veemon asked, and wiped his tears. He smiled as Davis nodded, and looked at Davis' room. "Kari... I'm sorry for calling you a bi-"

"No hard feelings." Kari replied and smiled. "And... I am sorry for 'kissing' Davis." "It's okay." Veemon replied.

"Well, I need to go home now." Kari stated. "See you tomorrow in school, Davis!" "Yeah. Bye, Kari!" Davis replied. "See ya!" Veemon farewelled Kari as she left.

"Well, now that we've got THAT out of the way..." Davis started, and looked at Veemon with a devious grin on his face. "I think it's kinda... Cold here." "Yeah, I agree." Veemon replied, smiled, and started passionately kissing Davis. Davis returned the kiss as he started to take his shirt off...

The next day in school, Davis was looking for T.K. and Kari during the break. "Hey T.K." He started after finding the two. "Can I talk to you for a second?" "O-oh, sure." T.K. replied. "I'll be right back." He said to Kari, and gave her a small kiss before he started following Davis.

"Yeah, what is it Davis?" T.K. asked. "Listen, about the play-" Davis started, but T.K. laughed a little. "Hey, knock it off Davis!" He started. "I'm not gonna be mad at you for such a little thing..."

"I-it's not that." Davis stated, and T.K. looked curious. "I was thinking... Maybe you're better for the lead role."

"W-what?" T.K. asked. "Yeah. It's better for you and Kari that you get the role." Davis stated. "Hey, it's just one small kiss, I don't matter-" T.K. started, but Davis cut him.

"I know, but... I have also a significant other, and h... She wouldn't like to know that I'm gonna kiss Kari, so..." T.K. looked sceptical, but then smiled. "Well, if you really want to give me your role that bad, then fine." He stated. "You can have my role. It's not the leading role, but an important role nevertheless."

"Great. Thanks, T.K!" Davis said, and high fived him. "You get to actually kiss Kari on stage." "Yeah, hehheh..." T.K. muttered, and looked rather nervous.

"Well?" Veemon asked Davis after he returned from school. "I managed to give my part to T.K." Davis replied, and smiled. "Great." Veemon said, and looked happy. "And you got a role that's completely kiss-free?"

"Well, in the play, yeah." Davis started. "But there's one role in the real life that's not exactly the same..." Veemon grinned as Davis kissed him. "I love you." They said to each other, and smiled peacefully.


End file.
